Tears of the Miraculous
by Duskey Dreamer
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the two heroes of Paris, but who all knows of the tragic beginnings of the Kwami and their tie to the Miraculous Stones? Tikki and Plagg were more than just partners, and back in ancient Egypt they were revered. Why you ask? Because they were also the originals.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: In the beginning**

It was a soft summer day. Warm light from the morning sun's rays made its way into the temple, a rare thing in Egypt. The priests however, believed this boded well for them as they went about their day, attributing the pleasant temperament to their lady of luck. From deep inside the temple, a petite figure opened her almond shaped eyes. She was a rare creature in this world, one sent by the god's they had said. She had long accepted their terminologies without admitting to anything of the divine. It was far easier that way, and they hadn't believed her logic no matter how often she had tried to explain it in the past. When she had come to Egypt she had been called Nefertiti, a name that the Pharaoh himself had bestowed upon her as it meant 'most beautiful.' She personally believed it was because he didn't like how short her name actually was, and though she didn't particularly care for the meaning itself, Tikki tried to think of it as the compliment it was. She had been told many had named their daughters as such, hoping their wish for beautiful girls would be heard by the gods.

"What conceited creatures." She murmured to herself as she sat up. "As if naming something a certain way will change their outcome."

She heard footsteps from down the hall and rushed to make herself presentable before kneeling on the stone floor. When he entered the room, she was the perfect image of innocence and poise. Her long black hair falling neatly in place, the pinkish glow of her skin seemingly brightened by the morning rays, and her simple attire became more than simple, as the rare silks fell like water around her frame.

He was taken aback by her beauty, as he always was. He knew she didn't like to dwell on physical things, but also knew that even she couldn't outright deny it. His soulmate was exquisite, as she always had been and would be. He saw a smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she kept her head respectfully bowed.

"I was not expecting such a sudden visitation." She said, voice as sweet as honey.

With little hesitation, he swept her up onto her feet and buried his head into her hair. It smelled as strongly as any one of the many perfumes she had been gifted with, though never used. "Well you can keep on expecting the visitations then, my dear Tikki." He pulled back so he could stare into her beautiful violet eyes. "I am always true to my word, and I did say I wouldn't be gone long."

She looked up into his giant green eyes, eyes that reflected the light in such a way that made most men's skin crawl. He shared many qualities, physical and habitual, with that of a cat, and because of this had easily been accepted as one of the guardians to the underworld. Even the highest priests had some trouble making contact with them, for fear of seeing the life that awaits them in death. The thought made Tikki giggle. Plagg was harmless, though a criminal flirt. Unfortunately many of the young women of the city had also picked up on this, though none would dare to verbalize it.

"One of these days I fear I shall lose you to the crowds outside." She mock teased, earning an eye roll.

"No matter how many desireable women suddenly need consultation for their grievances, I will always come back to you. You can count on that." He nuzzled himself deeper into her hair, basking in the scent that was more powerful to him than any perfumes and lotions.

She raised her head and relaxed herself against him. Being with Plagg was as easy as breathing, they were two halves of one whole, no matter where they travelled or how much time passed. The Kwami had been around for much longer than any had the ability to remember. Unsure of their intended purposes, most had made it their goal to protect humanity with the gifts that had manifested within themselves.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning." She commented as she allowed herself to step away and straighten their room in preparation of the day.

He followed. "How could I not be? After months of being stuck in meetings and hearings we finally have the official favor of the Pharaoh and will soon begin the search for the forsaken within the Egyptian boundaries."

That caught her by surprise. "You're serious?" Her eyes searched those unwavering emeralds of his. This was the last thing she had expected to hear this morning, but it was something they had been working tirelessly on. Plagg's departure had been sudden, and lasted far longer than either of them had anticipated, but if his time with the Pharaoh had proven successful, she supposed it had been worth the months of separation.

He caught her hand and gently kissed the back of her palm, his lips soft against the sun-kissed flesh. "Would I ever lie to you?" He let go reluctantly, knowing they both had places to be.

She blushed furiously at the tenderness of his gesture. Plagg was a huge flirt yes, but a hopeless romantic. She considered herself lucky to be one of the few Kwami who had bonded, and even luckier that it had been with Plagg. They quickly went about their room picking up fabric that had been thrown about and the gifts that they no longer had room for. He watched her with amusement as she hastily hid the evidence of her lack of housekeeping skills.

She began to move towards some of the wealth they had been paid in exchange for their blessings. "Tonight I will go into the lower districts and give some of this back." Tikki said as she placed some of the rare coins into a linen bag.

"Be careful going down there, you know things are unpredictable." He said with a small frown. Things in the poorer districts tended to get worse whenever they stayed in a new location for longer periods of time. With many of the upper class under the impression that the Kwami were miracle workers for the right price, most of their 'gifts' were the scraped together belongings of those who couldn't defend themselves against their masters. "Promise me you'll be safe?" He asked as he grabbed some of the golden bands that were meant to adorn his arms.

She smiled sweetly as she brought out the tiger eye collar and helped him with the placement. "When have I ever not been safe?" Tikki said innocently.

Plagg scoffed. "How about that time when you dove into the Nile to prove a point?" He kissed her on the head before making his way to the door.

"I told you nothing would happen!" She called after him.

"With the cat of misfortune so close by, you'd think something should have!" He called back, and with that he made his way out of the temple.

Though what he said was a possibility, she also knew their affinities did not cancel out, which was the reason for the said 'point to prove.' However, with all the gifts that had still not made it into one of the bags, she focused on the task at hand. After all three of her bags had been stuffed to the brim, she made a mental note that she would have to make these trips more often. She had to be able to move discreetly and could only take two at a time if she didn't want to raise any flags.

Her thought process was suddenly interrupted by the sound of hurried steps coming towards her location at the back of the temple. She tried to focus on the weight of the runner and the slap of the sandals, trying to decide if it was just Plagg having forgotten something vital, or someone else. She quickly threw the bags behind their bed where they would not gain suspicion and went back into the pose she had assumed earlier on her knees.

The shrine maiden quickly entered holding a plate laden with dried fruits. She bowed before her as Tikki lifted her own eyes to meet the girl's. "You have been summoned to the palace." The girl said meekly. "I beg your forgiveness that I had not arrived sooner with your breakfast."

She shook her head dismissively at the implication. "My dear I will never curse you for a sudden change in plans." Tikki rose and graciously accepted the meal. "When will I be able to convince you of that?"

The girl blushed. "But the high priest said-"

"Forget what Ammon says Mairi." Tikki said dismissively as she selected a date and bit into the sweet fruit.

"Yes mistress." She said before setting the plate down and taking her leave.

With that exchange done, it was unlikely that she would need to expect anyone else for the day. Tikki relaxed as she continued her meal, only slightly perturbed at the idea of going to the Nile palace. It wasn't that she disliked going and meeting with the Pharaoh's wife, but knowing that every citizen who had gained favor with the royal family would try to swing by, was definitely a small damper. She rose from her seat and left the plate. Mairi would come by to get it later.

"Guess it's now or never." She grumbled to herself as she tied her sandals. She had stalled long enough. Ready to face whatever awaited her, she grabbed her headdress and with that in place, made her way out of the temple and on her way to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Plagg's Journey**

Plagg quickly walked down the steps of the temple to a chariot waiting at it's base. One of the Pharaoh's captains nodded at him as he joined his partner upon the wooden contraption.

"It's him! Girls, he's back." One woman whispered among a group.

Another giggled. "His time away has only made him stronger, look at his arms."

Plagg smiled at the whispers. His heart only belonged to one, but couldn't deny he loved the attention and what came with it. He glanced their way, knowing good and well they hadn't suspected he was listening.

The first woman turned bright red as she met his gaze. "He's looking at us!"

A few more of the girls turned around to glance at the Kwami as he watched them subtly straighten their posture, and smile in that way that said they just wanted to talk for a minute. How much harm could one minute be?

"Good morning ladies." He said cheerily as he took the reins from the captain.

One of the younger ones seemed to be in shock that he had addressed them at all, but quickly beat her elders with a fast, if not shaky response. "G-good morning Plagg!" She managed to squeak out before Plagg urged his steed into a trot, leaving the girls to their excited chatter.

The wheels of the chariot kicked up dust as they made their way through the market of the city. He heard chuckling and saw the captain hastily cover it with a fit of coughs.

"Is there something particularly funny?" He asked as his companion hacked out a couple more good ones for show.

"The way they fawn over you, you could rule an entire country."

"If that entire country was made entirely of women maybe." Plagg muttered as they took a turn, narrowly avoiding a stray sheep in the road.

Adrianus laughed at his superior. "Perhaps you should try the Amazons then, huh? I hear they're a lovely group of women."

Plagg rolled his eyes as he passed the reins over Adrianus, so he could give his large ears a nice scratch. "If I had a death wish, I would consider visiting the Amazonians."

They made their way out of the city and towards the military camp just a couple miles east. Adrianus seemed to have gotten his laugh in and went back to being his usual, focused self, as he steared them in the proper direction. Plagg wasn't the biggest fan of horses, but it was considered such an honor to have your own chariot that he was forced to man it himself when they were around, well, anyone. Being in the desert was a nice opportunity to pass it off to the one person who knew about his coordination problems. If Adrianus minded, he had kept it to himself.

It would be another half hour or so until they arrived at their destination, so Plagg allowed himself a moment to reflect on the task at hand. Long ago the Kwami had noticed a strange rise in darker entities, most considered them demons. They would possess the innocent and use them for their own means. All seemingly fighting to plunge humanity into chaos, death, and despair. No matter where he and Tikki had traveled, these demons seemed one step behind them. They had their theories on what their true purposes were, but unfortunately had no tangible proof they could share. Coming to Egypt had been their best bet of fighting against them, as Egypt has by far the most technologically advanced society and their army couldn't even be compared to.

 _If only we could just get a break from all this._ He thought sourly. He felt a nudge at his side and glanced over at the captain, his expression apologetic.

"We're almost there." He said kindly, handing over the reins.

Plagg took them grudgingly as he straightened up once again and led them down the last leg of the trip. The one nice thing about navigating in this terrain, was that there were a lot less things to crash into.

Adrianus noticed his discomfort. "The way you dodged that chicken earlier was pretty impressive."

"It was a sheep."

"Even larger! See? You're getting the hang of this." The man said proudly. "Soon you'll be driving purrfectly on your own."

Plagg groaned. "You've said that one before, you need some new material."

His spirits remained untouched, "and I shall take that as a challenge."

Their banter was brought to an abrupt end as they entered the outpost and were directed towards the largest building. They saluted as Plagg rode through, something that he could never get used to. Reaching their destination, they finally were able to stop and the Kwami quickly passed the reins off. Immediately he jumped off and stood there a moment to let his legs reassemble themselves from the jelly that the ride had created of his muscles.

Adrianus strode up beside him and clapped him on the back. "Don't tell me you're tired from a small journey outside the city?"

Plagg's ears perked up in indignation, their black fur absorbing more of the desert sun than he'd like to admit. "When I demand _you_ to carry your blessing from the god's into that meeting, I'll be sure to ask you the same question. What a fun time that would be." He muttered as they entered the building.

The interior was not ornate or decorated like any of the other buildings in the city. This one was all about functionality, which consisted of meeting rooms and a few small living quarters for anyone coming from a greater distance. Fortunately they were led to a room towards the back that consisted of a large table with a laid out map, and enough chairs for all those assigned to this covert mission. General Tabor was already standing when they entered, and everyone else followed suit.

Plagg, though used to flattery, was still very much unaccustomed to the direct attention of the military. He fought his instinct to bristle his tail and lay his ears back while falling into a defensive crouch, and instead quickly motioned everyone to resume their business. He took his seat towards the front of the room and the captain dutifully sat down at his side. After a few more minutes and the last of the stragglers made it to their seats, the general stood up and took control of the room announcing their great and powerful Pharaoh's latest purpose for his military. How they will do the son of Ra proud by fulfilling this great quest. Plagg listened, nervously waiting for his queue to go up and share everything he knew on the forsaken.

He didn't have to wait long as General Tabor neared the end of his speech and motioned to Plagg.

"And with that I give the floor to Placido." He announced as he took his own seat.

 _Not even the general will accept my given name._ He thought a bit disappointed. Egyptians like many others had been known to rename those accepted into their cultures in order to help nationalize them. It was flattering in a way because it meant they were accepting you and making you less of an outsider. It was annoying because Plagg liked his name, and the closest thing they had come up with sound wise had been Placido, which meant _placid._ Not exactly a big confidence builder.

He rose and addressed the room with more authority than he currently felt. "Thank you General Tabor. I have not met most of you and I am honored that the Pharaoh has given me the power of his army. What I am about to tell you may sound like something concocted to scare little children, but I assure you it is all real." A few men shifted in their seats, he paused as his slit pupils took in their faces. Most were in their late twenties, barely into their adult lives. "We have an enemy against Egypt that has no army, but has killed hundreds. One that uses our own population against us."

 _And that's it for chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to message me if anyone has any future suggestions or ideas, I love the inspiration they offer._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The Nile Palace**

Tikki was greeted by one of the handmaidens of the Great Royal wife and was led to the living quarters. As they passed through the great hallways servants and lords bowed their heads in respect to their Lady of Luck. She graciously nodded her head in response, keeping her face neutrally amused at the few who were caught off guard by her presence in the palace. As they neared the veil that separated the Pharaoh's personal gardens they began to hear the court of the Royal wife, laughing as they gossiped about their husbands no doubt.

The handmaiden held the curtain back and Tikki entered the lush garden. Tikki held her head high as she came to kneel before the Great Royal wife. The room fell into near immediate silence.

The Royal wife watched in amusement flashing through her eyes as she bowed her head in return. "You grace us with your presence Nefertiti."

 _Because you asked me to._ Tikki thought as she rose. She was motioned to join the queen on her dias, and as she took her seat the casual conversation resumed. The one nice thing about being in the company of Ankhesenamun was that someone else had to deal with their divine status. Egyptians believed that while their Pharaohs were in power that they took on the incarnation of the god Horus and son of Ra. Their wives tended to also receive the same divine status as they were married to Horus.

A few servants wandered among the gardens with trays full of delicate fruits and sweet wines. One of them came near enough to Tikki for her to grab a goblet, she didn't normally indulge, but she liked having something to keep her hands occupied on.

"So I hear Placidus arrived at home this morning." The Royal wife said casually.

The topic caught Tikki by surprise. "Well by that logic so did your husband." She said lightly.

Ankhesenamun leaned over in her seat to be able to fully engage her friend. "Oh please, you think the Pharaoh had the time to come to our chambers this morning before he was stolen back?" She sighed rather wistfully. "I did get to see him from down the hall though. That was nice."

Her eyebrow raised questioningly. "What was so important that he couldn't spend time with his wife after two months of absence?"

"Oh Tikki, stop looking like you want to hunt down the messenger. There was a report this morning from a village south from here."

Tikki felt her wings twitch behind her on the seat. _What kind of report?_ She had to restrain herself from demanding answers. "Nothing too troubling I hope?" She said trying to sound less involved.

"Ugh." Her companion said.

"Ugh?"

"Yeah, it was originally a theft of a well known merchant turned into a crocodile who had left the nile for easy food. Very thrilling." The queen plucked a grape from the vine and chewed it thoughtfully. "No matter. I think tonight when they're done with their big military meeting I'll be able to spend some time with him."

Tikki relaxed. _Good, just crocodiles._ She leaned towards the Great Royal wife as they found themselves on an easy path of conversation. With the day growing warmer Ankhesenamun summoned fanners to come out and keep her guests cool. The young men positioned themselves behind each chair and methodically began their duties. Tikki allowed herself to gaze at the others in the garden as she continued her banter with Ankhesenamun. They wouldn't meet her gaze but she had felt the jealous gazes of the women since her entrance had stolen the attention of their monarch.

Among them sat the wives of the most powerful men in Egypt, their husbands ranging from generals to royal advisors. She knew Ankhesenamun didn't care for their company as they were notorious leeches. All of them looking for dirt on the others to boost their own status or that of their household. It was an annoying game of politics that came with the status and Tikki did feel genuine pity for her friend.

The Royal Wife seemed to notice her distraction and glanced into her gardens at her neglected guests. "Am I boring you Nefertiti?" She asked.

"No but I'm sure one of them would love to be bored by you." She giggled quietly as to not arouse the suspicion of the other women.

Ankhesenamun glanced at some of them before turning back to Tikki. "Well if that's what's bothering you." She stood up and clapped her hands together. "Everyone out. I wish to have a moment of peace with Nefertiti." She sat back down satisfied.

Tikki watched in surprise as the women stood, bowed to their superior and left without a word. "Very effective way to ensure my attention Ankhesenamun."

A mischievous look passed across the queen's face. "Well I'd rather them gossip in their own homes. Besides I had some real things I wanted to talk to you about today."

"And here I was thinking you had just invited me so that you could reap in the benefits of my natural charisma."

That warranted a laugh from the Royal wife. "As much as I love the benefits of being in close proximity to you, everyone's luck can run out whether or not they have a charm. I was hoping you could tell me about what Plagg and my husband are up to?"

"You're very curious about this aren't you? You know if I tell you you won't have anything to talk to Tutankhamun about tonight." After much deliberation Tikki added. "I'm sure you know the main reason why we're here. Why Plagg has been so adamant on speaking with Pharaoh…" She trailed off, wondering what all was considered confidential or not.

The Great Royal wife seemed to think about her response just as carefully. It was considered a great insult to be involved in matters that had not been disclosed to her personally if they involved Egypt. The Pharaoh was the bridge between the divine and the mortal. She was the wife to the new Aten, not an incarnation of Isis.

"I have my suspicions Nefertiti-"

"We are alone, please just call me Tikki."

The woman smiled as her dark eyes scanned the skies, she continued with the correction. "I have my suspicions _Tikki_. That the attacks we've been hearing about in our neighboring countries are coming closer to our boarders and that Placidus has been petitioning my husband for his help. Not offering his military advice for the betterment of our great nation."

 _Very perceptive_. "We're afraid…" She started, "we're afraid that Egypt may be the only place left untouched and that it's only a matter of time before that changes." She said softly. "We tried to come as fast as we could. We're a lot faster than them, but headstarts don't always mean you win the race."

The queen's obvious surprise showed that she wasn't truly expecting an answer. She looked around them to ensure that there were no unwanted ears listening. "How many of them are there?" She whispered.

Tikki looked into the Royal wife's eyes and saw a rare look of desperation cross her face. She normally looked the image of peace with her olive skin rarely ever breaking a sweat, her black hair always adorned in beads and jewels of the rarest kind. That woman exuded power and control. This woman looked as if she had seen a ghost, her skin pale and lips quivering. In this moment Tikki hoped she could bring luck to this woman and her nation. That her presence would in some way help.

"You will recognize them if you see a rare insect that does not belong." Was all she could say. Knowing it was as much of a warning as she could offer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you everyone who has found this fic and enjoyed it! I'm sure many of you have already seen the Origin episodes, so this is definitely taking it into a slightly different direction. I try to upload on Saturdays/Sundays but this weekend I have to power through a couple big cosplay pieces for a convention coming up so here's Chapter 4 a bit early! Enjoy ~**

 **Chapter 4: A Moment Alone**

The temple was crowded, more so than usual as the city flocked to its steps after a day's work. At the entrance of the temple sat Tikki, decked out in as much gold and jewelry as the Pharaoh and Royal Wife themselves. Each person would wait patiently until they were at the top of the steps, where they would bow and offer up something of value in exchange for good luck. It looked absolutely boring, Plagg thought as he attempted to go behind the crowd and sneak in through the back. However, his misfortune stayed true to its record, and it was only a matter of seconds before he was noticed.

"Placidus!" An older man called, falling onto his face in reverence.

Plagg tried to motion for the man to get back up, desperately hoping no one else heard the outcry.

Another gasp. "It's him!"

And before he could try to lift a clawed finger to his lips for silence, half the square was bowing and parting so he could make his way up the steps and next to Tikki. He grudgingly made the trek up the steps in defeat.

Tikki couldn't help but smirk as he neared her at the top. One of the servants rushed forward to bring him his headpiece and robe, she bowed before him, holding out the cloth and metal. He took it from her and put it on appropriately if not a bit rushed in order to be seated as quickly as possible. The crowd resumed their patient waiting as Plagg shifted on the cushion provided, scratching at the skin covered by the awful robe.

"So nice of you to join me." She said quietly, as she accepted the grains from a farmer and ushered the next man forward.

Plagg sat cross legged with his face resting on an open palm, his mouth forming a pout. "I forgot." He mumbled lamely.

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You forgot?"

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "I forgot that if I wanted to get out of this that I should've stayed in the desert till every ray of sunlight is gone."

"Oh woe is Plagg, the poor deity who would rather curl up and nap than try to help the country he came to save." She teased as she motioned some of the citizens to approach Plagg instead of her.

Thankfully it didn't seem to bother anyone that they were now approaching Plagg as opposed to her, and it helped cut the time in half. Families from all across the city and from cities far away filtered through them, leaving the Kwami with more than they could ever hope to spend or eat. It was much more than Tikki had ever seen in the time they'd been in Egypt. But why? Why all this now? Was is because of Pharaoh and Plagg's return?

A young woman came with dyed cloth and laid it at their feet with a bow. Before she could leave, Plagg stopped her.

"Young maiden," he started. Startling the poor girl who seemed just as shocked as Tikki that he had said anything. "We have had the pleasure of meeting with hundreds tonight, would you believe it?" He motioned towards the piles of offerings behind them. "However, to my knowledge there is no such need for such a turnout unless something horrible has come to pass."

The girl nervously kept her eyes to the ground, seeming afraid that she was being asked anything. "My lord," she said nervously. "A village of people has gone missing and word has just reached the city."

Plagg shot up immediately, Tikki also rose, placing a restraining grip on Plagg's arm as he got closer to the girl's face with his glowing green eyes. "Where is this village and when did this news arrive?"

The girl stepped back nervously. "A few hours ago I heard about it, I'm not sure. But the village was 30 miles from here." She bowed again and ran down the steps.

Plagg motioned one of the servants over. "We will not be receiving any more tonight. If they wish to leave their offerings so be it, we will still hear them. That is all." He placed his hand over Tikki's, which consequently was still tight on his forearm and led them deep into the temple.

There was just enough light to make their way towards their back without needing an oil lamp. When they finally passed into their rooms Plagg let go of her arm and Tikki let it drop to her side. Plagg moved to close the curtain to their room, no one would disturb them now. Plagg threw off the itchy robe and ran a frustrated hand through his black hair. Tikki watched him as she slowly took off the annoying amount of jewelry that covered her form.

"30 miles." He muttered under his breathe as he rubbed at his temples. "That's no distance at all." Tikki sat on their bed and watched him worriedly but without giving in to her temptation to interrupt. "They're not ready for that…"

Tikki stood up and walked over to the balcony to look over the city. With the sun setting, most had travelled in doors for the night. She looked towards the Nile and the boats traveling down its length. Plagg joined at her side, his eyes looked worn and sleepless.

"Tikki, it took too long." He said with his fists clenched. "All those cursed politics and games they play."

She leaned against his left side as they watched the sunset turn into night. "How long do you think we have?" Tikki asked, not willing to accept the turn of events.

Instead of answering, Plagg went back into their room. His clawed feet scrapped on the stone as he made his way back towards a large vase where they hid their most prized possession. He brought it out carefully and sat on the bed, opening it as he did so. It was a simple wooden box with nothing indicating the prize of the contents, inside laid two small stones, one black as onyx and the other red as a ruby, though there were no earthly stones which these two could truly be claimed as. He picked up the onxy one and pressed it to his lips, murmuring something ancient into the stone itself. It pulsed as it heard his command and shifted its shape.

Tikki heard the whispers and clenched her fist so tightly that her nails bit into her pink skin. _You can't…_ she thought. "Plagg stop!" She cried as she turned around and ran to the bed, trying to grab the Miraculous from his grip before it finished forming. She was too late, she realized as she watched it settled into the shape of a ring that he then slid onto his finger.

Plagg averted his gaze. "It's just a precaution Tikki." He whispered.

"No a precaution would be keeping it in a satchel or something, not binding yourself to it!" She cried.

The Kwami had one true purpose, and that was to guard the Miraculous stones. In the wrong hands they could bring untold chaos, binding with one was irreversible, dangerous even once activated. Tikki reached out and touched the black ring, wincing at the solidity of it. The concret fate he had just accepted. She eyed the red stone, her wings fluttered a bit on her back as a range of thoughts passed through her mind. Should she just accept the last stone? The others had long been gone, and now there was just the one left, the one that was undeniably meant for her. She reached out a trembling hand towards the pearl shaped stone when Plagg suddenly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

He brought her fingertips up to his lips. "No, Tikki." He whispered. "I can do this because I need to make sure they don't make it into the city." He leaned down and buried his face in her neck and face, his thumb absently stroking the back of her neck. "There is no reason to bind yourself too." He pulled back and looked into the violet of her eyes. "Promise me you won't."

If it had been anything else they were talking about she would've argued, heck she would've screamed until he relinquished the last stone. How dare he take away her birthright and try to talk to her like she was a child, like she didn't know the risks. But this was different and her fear outweighed her pride. He knew she was terrified of what it could lead to, and he was only trying to spare her the choice.

"Promise me you won't activate it unless there is no other option." She said feeling numb.

He nodded grimly. "You know I won't." He lifted her off of the ground where she had frozen after realizing she was too late. He brought her onto the bed and they lay there, side by side, as the shadows turned into night and the night breeze swept through softly. She shifted her head to lay against his chest. Though neither of them moved, trying to sleep was not going to be one of their options. They should be running to the royal palace and informing the Pharaoh, but Plagg was right, they weren't ready. Plagg knew Tikki was lying there going through every possible alternative. They could run again, they could go to the Pharaoh tonight, but in the end they had nowhere else to run to, and seven hours of stolen time wouldn't make a real difference in the end.

Somewhere late into the night Tikki's searching fingers found Plagg's and wound themselves between the claws. In the pale moonlight streaming through the window she tried to memorize every feature as closely as possible. His black hair, his arms and legs which turned from an olive skin to the black of a cat from the knee and elbows down. His ears and tail which had a life of their own when he was deep in thought. His eyes glowed with the reflected light, proving that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

He pulled her in closer. "Don't worry." He whispered. "I'm going to come back."

She closed her eyes and tried not to think about what tomorrow would bring. "You never answered my question." He turned to look at her. "How much time do you think we have? A week?" He turned to look out the window, avoiding the question again. The seconds continued, time passing slowly, was he really not going to answer?

A strangled breath passed through his lips, as if he'd been holding it to keep the words from escaping. "Days, maybe two if we're lucky."


End file.
